


Pilot Fic: Goodbye To Yesterday

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Documentaries, Documentation, Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: [An idea for a chaptered fic I had. I don’t want to start another one without there being some interest in it, so here’s a pilot. If you like it, leave a comment.]History is told by the victors, and no one is victorious in death. The Fake AH Crew is going to change that.





	Pilot Fic: Goodbye To Yesterday

“Hey Trevor, can I talk to you for a minute?” Geoff says, getting Trevor’s attention.

Trevor spares Geoff a quick glance before going back to the city map he was currently hovering over. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“So that last heist got me thinking…” Geoff starts, pausing to try and read Trevor’s expression.

“I already have everyone’s wills and burial requests filed.” Trevor says at Geoff’s pause. “Burial being a loose term.”

“No, that’s not- wait, excuse me?”

Trevor looks up at Geoff. “We’re in a high risk job and any of us could die at anytime, Geoff. It’s common sense to have that on record.”

“When did you do this?”

“The second week of your sabbatical.” Trevor’s attention is back on the map. “I would have had it done earlier but they were very dismissive of me the first week.”

“You don’t have-”

“Jack told me what you told her.”

Geoff looks at Trevor in awe. “I knew you were a good fit as leader.”

Trevor shrugs before carding a hand through his hair. “Just doing my job. Why do you need to talk to me again?”

“Uh…” Geoff has to take a moment to remember, having lost his train of thought due to the tangent. “Oh shit, right, yeah. So that last heist got me thinking, if something were to happen to the majority of the crew, I don’t want us to just disappear and let the public manipulate who we were.”

“And how would you prevent that?” Trevor asks.

“Well, I was thinking about hiring a couple people to make some sort of documentary or something on us.” Trevor is once again looks at Geoff, his interest piqued. “Pay some civvies a decent amount so they won’t rat us out, and just have them record us. The idea actually has been kicking around in my head for a while, but I didn’t know how I would do it, but you’re a smart kid, maybe you can figure it out.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Trevor muses. “I’ll see what I can do.”

It’s a week later when there’s two people the crew doesn’t recognize in the meeting room that morning, and Trevor’s first order of business was introducing them. “After last week’s heist, it’s clear to a lot of us that we’re one large mistake away from the crew becoming nothing more than a Wikipedia page, and we all know how much the media likes to distort our image for their own usage, so Geoff proposed that we record our history ourselves.

“So this is Kent and Neal.” Trevor gestures to the two people say to his right. “They are going to be staying downstairs while they make a documentary on us.”

“For how long?” Gavin asks.

“Until the Fake AH Crew is no longer operating.” Trevor answers in a rather blunt way.

“Can we trust them?” Ryan asks. He’s been eyeing the two with suspicion since he walked into the meeting room.

“Yes, you can.” Trevor assures. “And for this to work, you’re going to have to give them your full cooperation.” A few groans break out at that, with Michael’s being the most obnoxious. “Yeah, I know, being a decent person sucks. Just do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that I’ll only write chapters for this if people have an interest in it. I don’t want to write another _Betrothed to Death._ Or another _This Was Not In The Foreign Policy._ Maybe I just can’t write kings. I should probably delete those.
> 
> But anyway, comment if you would like to read more. If I get enough comments, I’ll start writing more.


End file.
